


ChocolateTitans-Hair Braiding

by InsanelyWriteful



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Clash of the Titans (2010), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Flowers, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, butt exposure, long hair Aiden, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/pseuds/InsanelyWriteful
Summary: A quick sketch of Draco/Aiden for TigerPrawn's RareMeat fest. ^^
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Draco (Clash of the Titans), ChocolateTitans - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: MonthlyRareMeat





	ChocolateTitans-Hair Braiding




End file.
